thoughts
by Kori Ryuen
Summary: Multiple personality disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, gay...what more can we say about Kurama?


Thoughts  
  
Kori Ryuen  
* * * * * *  
Disclaimer: Dun own notingk.  
* * * * * *  
/Your bored, why do this idiotic work that will amount to nothing?/ The voice sounded in his head, not mocking, just stating facts. He rose a hand to the side of his head and ran his fingers through his crimson hair.  
  
"I have to, you know that." He said quietly, focusing again on the formulas and theorums before his eyes. Even as his head began to ache and his eyes began to grow weary, he attempted to focus all of his might on the problems that sat infront of him; waiting for the answer to come to him as it always did.  
  
He could feel his Youko personna floating dreamlike behind him, glancing at the back of his hair, perhaps doing summersaults when the thought struck him. /You should rest your mind. Your working too hard, you'll breaksown soon if you don't./  
  
Glancing back, the younger man sighed, putting his pencil on his upper lip and leaning back so it rested there. Closing his eyes, he focused instead on the Youko, "I wish that we could just go back to being one..." He mumbled, feeling the spirit come closer, resting his arms on th back of the chair; peering down at the tanned skin of the red head. Green eyes met yellow, and twin grins came to the faces.  
  
The Youko pulled his silver hair back so it draped to one side, /We should go out, do something, have fun like we used to./ He smirked impishly, doing a backwards summersault away from the crimson haired half.  
  
Standing up, Kurama smiled and set his pencil down. "Anything inperticular you had in mind? Or just a general round-about?" He asked, pulling off his normal school wear and grabbing a pair of comfortable running clothes. The Youko put a finger under his chin in thought, sitting cross-legged in midair.  
  
His eyes searching the ceiling, he turned to his crimson haired compatriot, /Actually, I wanted to see if the skills that took so long to master have gone to waste.../ He smirked happily at the thought, turning his gaze to where his counterpart had suddenly stopped moving. The back returned to moving and finishing dressing slowly, but the muscles remained tense, signalling to the Youko that this idea may take some persuasion to finally come into action.  
  
Green eyes turned to look at him, a small scowl set upon the features, "That idea I'm not so sure about. I don't need to get caught in this world, I can't risk that. And as for Spirit World, I already have a rap sheet a mile long there; they know my style, do you think that we really need it longer?"  
  
Oh yes, a great deal of persuasion, /We don't have to do it in Japan, just a little running and we'll he in Hong Kong, lots of pretty things for Mother there./ A mouth opened in disagrement, but he trudged on, /And no one here will be the wiser, outside of the Team, and some officials in Spirit World know that you could pull it off, but you haven't done anything to warent suspicion for so long...please, can't we just do this one thing? The Mother would like something beautiful, would she not?/  
  
The way to the human sides heart was through his mother, the Youko knew this, subtly exploiting the weakness. The red head fell in defeat, less persuasion than predicted? the head sighed, before finishing tying the laces of his shoes, "Anything in mind?"  
  
The Youko gave himself a silent congratulation, praising himself, /A jade necklace in a museum...no, no, Jade looks bad on Mother...perhaps a diomond Necklace? Yes, indeed, that'd due nicely.../  
_____  
Half hour later  
_____  
The Youko, now in possession of the single body the two shared, gayly slunk down the wall, sniffing the air for the smell of ozone, slow enough that the motion detectors wouldn't pick him up and keeping his body temp low enough that heat sensors wouldn't notice him.  
  
Slowly, he krept up to the case that held the necklace, putting his hand up to it and using a slight bit of spirit energy cut the glass case, pulling out the severed piece and slowly blowing a slight mist into the case manuevering his hand to pick up the necklace without sending off the alarms; slowly, he drew it away, slowly drawing back and with a small laugh leaping quickly to the window in the roof that he'd come through.   
  
Laughing, smiling, happily, he departed as quickly as he possibly could, letting the adreneline rushing through his veins carry him through the air and beyond. He raced along side the wind, free to do as he pleased while his red haired counterpart laughed, floating along side him and spinning in the air.  
  
/That was more fun than I remembered!/ the boy laughed along side him, jovial at the freedom he'd kept away from himself. /We should do this much more often!/ The Youko smiled.  
  
Suddenly, the two sensed a third presence, catching up with them fast. They turned around, looking back, only to see a small black blur. The red head smiled, blushing brightly while the Youko laughed, dashing foreward, catching his counterpart off gaurd.  
  
The red head fumed, /Thats 'Hiei', if he want's to catch us he's going to./ He stated, folding his arms as he was dragged along.  
  
"Well, yes, but that doesn't make the chase any less thrilling!" The broader form laughed, leaping around, before putting on extra speed and hurrying across the water, sensing that Hiei slowed a little as well, seeing where the game of chase would lead.  
  
/We should change back...who knows what he'll do when he finds out that your in control.../ The green eyed boy said, sitting cross legged and watching as Hiei came closer, still.   
  
The Youko shrugged, "I done, maybe it'll make your sex life more interesting, Kami knows that you always let him be the dominant one...gets a little boring after the third time..." Kurama suddenly turned in on himself, fuming and blushing at the Youko, who had comented so blandly on his love life.  
  
/You've had an eternity to be a dominant, I happen to like the way he does it!/ He said, folding his arms and pouting.  
  
The Youko sighed, stopping mid jump and using a seed to creat a giant water lilly pad on which to rest. "Fine, alright? You can have control..." He sighed letting the more modern persona take hold of the body, sculpting it smaller, more delicate. The red head smiled, folding his hands behind him and waiting another second before Hiei finally arrived.  
  
The darker demon stood on his side silently, eyeing Kurama; "A midnight run?" he asked quietly, always quietly...Kurama smiled, feeling the necklace securely in his pocket, with little chance of being discovered.  
  
Kurama nodded, "Test tomorrow, my hand at studying tonight leaves...a great deal to be desired." He sighed, shaking his head, "Your reasoning for being out so late?" He asked, curious. The Youko inside of him was suspicous as well, frowning at the third occupant of the small space.  
  
Hiei watched him, "I saw a silver haired fox leave your room."  
  
Kurama sighed, still smiling, "Ah, /him/, well yes, he did leave my room..." He could hear the silver haired Youko laughing his arse off, floating around them. "It was indeed a boring night to study for a test."  
  
Hiei scowled, "Who was he?" He asked tightly, a hint of jealousy still permeating the his words. Kurama stopped smileing, looking up at Hiei in surprise. Who was he? Hiei knew what his...oh, yeah.  
  
Indeed, after a battle with another fox demon, Kurama's form had changed just enough to be different. A sword had cut his hair to an even length instead of the unruly mane it had been, his skin tanned from a solar blast, and a little fater from a little traning...he could see where Hiei had grown confused.  
  
Kurama smiled, "That was me, I've changed a little..." /Oh yeah, BIG understatement.../ "But, I guess that I just wanted to stretch my legs a big in my old form...even if it's now a little different than when I last ran around in it."  
  
Hiei studied him for a second before nodding, turning his eyes towards where in a few hours time the sun would rise. "He's different than you are. More reckless, more abandonment, almost a whole other person." Both of the parts stopped at that, focusing in on him, "But...not, aswell. A truly confusing creature you are, Koibito." He said the pet name quieter, so that without his Youko half he wouldn't have even heard it at all.  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, "Yes, I will confess to that." He sighed, hugging his wind chilled arms, letting that same wind throw his crimson tresses into the wind.  
  
Hiei heard the resignation in that voice and catiously stepped foreward, wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist, resting his head sideways on Kurama's back, "But not at all an unpleasant one." He said, loud enough to be heard over the rising sound of the wind.  
  
Kurama blushed hotly, "Nor would I wish to be." He rested his hands atop Hiei's, "We should get back to my house, 'Kouchan must be worried..." he sighed, thinking of the woman.  
  
Hiei held his hands slightly tighter, smiling slightly against the back of the other man, "What do you say to one last run?" He asked quietly, causing Kurama to turn he head and gaze at his lover, eye not quite believing what he had heard. Hiei looked up, green and red eyes meeting before both faces smiled.   
  
Kurama slowly drew away from Hiei, smiling mischeiviously, "See if you can catch me." He said before in a whirl of wind he dashed away, causing the water to burst outward in two large waves. Hiei smiled, looking after him for a moment, giving his fox a head start, smiling after him with the small smile he saved for such moments.  
  
A deep voice called out, suddenly catching his attention, "And your eye makes you look gay!" The Youko called, laughing as he continued to dash off, laughing gaily as he hurried off, (had this been a comedy anime, he would have gone chibi) having his red haired counterpart berate him.  
  
Hiei stood there, stock still for a moment before growling, "...Kurama..." he said sadly, "...sometimes I wonder just exactly who you are..." H smiled slightly and suddenly gave chase. Smiling still, but promising himself that the fox was going to get spankings, while being tied up...no wonder Koenma got such a kick out of it, kinky bastard...  
  
-Fin 


End file.
